1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems and more particularly to build to order configuration for integrated mobile television applications in mobile computing platforms (i.e., integrated mobile television devices).
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Mobile Digital Broadcast TV (DTV) combines two popular consumer products television and mobile phones/computing platforms. Similar to most new technologies, there are several different worldwide standards for mobile DTV. These standards include Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H), Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting-Terrestrial (ISDB-T), MediaFLO, Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), Digital Audio Broadcasting-Internet Protocol (DAB-IP), and other regional variants.
The services and integrated devices are internet protocol (IP) based and often require user setup configuration based on the service model selected by the customer. This is further compounded by different technology and modulation architectures for North America, Europe, and Asia.